Her Husband's Sword
by Evowizard25
Summary: Two people brought together by fire and death. Both of them without a memory to their name and wielding powers they know not the origin. However, they will have to rely on each other to survive for their pasts have come to hunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and destruction. He felt an odd and sick sense of dejavu. It was as though he had lived through this before. He didn't know how. He didn't know when. He just didn't know. He just knew he had to survive this. He stumbled about, unsure of everything. Where was he? It was a city. At least, it used to be a city. It was destroyed as though someone had dropped a nuke or something on top of it. He sure hoped not. He didn't want to deal with all that radiation.

The man found it odd that he could remember that but not his own name. His tanned skin held up to the heat rather well as he moved about. He needed to survive. He needed to find other people and help them. Should he help? Yes. His instincts flared at him to help. A small part of himself was annoyed at that voice, but he ignored it. Yet he found no one else about. Just dead bodies at best. He inwardly sighed. He was going to die alone, wasn't he?

His hand raked through his white hair. He was not going to die. He was sure of it. He had survived worse, hadn't he? Hopefully he did. Otherwise he was all but fucked about now. If the smoke didn't kill him, dehydration and hunger would. He needed to find a way to escape to find help. His eyes couldn't help but gaze upon the corpses strewn about in the destruction. It made him sick to his stomach. Could he have saved them? From what? He didn't know and he wouldn't dwell on it.

Yet that's when he heard the crying. Without a second thought, he went out of his way to find the source. He was going to save someone other then himself even if it killed him. Okay, that was counterintuitive but still. A sudden urge filled him to help them. Perhaps they could lead him to safety as well. It never hurt to try.

That's when he found her. A stumbling woman who seemed as lost as he did. She had brown hair that framed her beautiful face on top of her curvy form. A lesser man would be caught like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck if they saw her. He wasn't. He quickly moved to her side, noticing she was holding a bundle of something in her arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She took a few seconds to turn her head to look at him. She blinked a few times before shaking her head, "No. I don't think so. I could be wrong though."

She sounded confused and he couldn't blame her. No doubt anyone would be a bit shell shocked after a disaster like this. Perhaps that was what was wrong with him. Why he couldn't remember anything. He just hoped it would come to him soon enough. Living a life without a memory wasn't something he was thrilled about.

"Let me help you," he touched her shoulder and looked down. His eyes widened as he stared into the face of a little girl. The girl looked up at him curiously. For a moment that's all they did before he gave a small wave. "Hello there little one."

She immediately started crying.

He apparently wasn't good with children. Who knew?

The woman blankly blinked before sighing, "I just got her to shut up. Could you not scare her?"

"Sorry," he said before frowning. "Is she your daughter?"

The woman was silent for a moment before shakily moving forward, "I dunno."

His eyes widened, "You don't know?"

"Do you know?"

He was silent for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know who I am so I don't know."

"Neither do I," she answered. "I… I just need to get somewhere safe."

"Then let me help you," he held her close to himself as he aided in their walk. Little did they know that their destinies would become intertwined from here on out.

* * *

In another location away from the destruction, the sounds of breaking could be heard from an office room. The room, located almost at the top of a skyscraper, was currently being 're-decorated' as someone threw the furniture about haphazardly in their blind rage.

"So close," the man kicked a broken chair. Two men in black suits and glasses watched him, with a third watching with a smirk. "So close to my goal and those fuckers ruined it. Why did I have to trust them with the project? Oh yeah, I know. Because they were the only ones with access to the materials I needed. Gah! I'm such an idiot."

"Sir," the third man who looked leaner and younger than the other two. He was of asian descent with red blazing hair. "I don't think the furniture had anything to do with the explosion so you can stop torturing them."

"I'll do what I damn well please," the middle aged african man snarled. "We had a chance at a break through. A way to get back what was taken from us. Yet they decided to fuck with the Witchblade and its all gone. This is why we don't deal with non-magi."

"Kind of hard to do that in this world," the other man spoke, shooing the other two agents away. They left them in silence, "Don't worry. I hear the Witchblade is hard to destroy."

"Oh yes," the former rolled his eyes. "Because that's what is important. Not all of our research, aid, and resources just destroyed. It'll take us years if not decades to get back to square one."

"Perhaps," the younger man nodded, "Or perhaps we could take the Witchblade for ourselves. Cut out the middleman."

"The Witchblade is useless to us."

"But it is a good source of energy," the younger man smirked. "Like that which no where else can be found on this version of Earth."

The older man huffed and rubbed his chin, "Well we could do that but our business partners won't like it."

The younger man shrugged, "Then we let them find it first. Once they do, we'll go in and nab it. Make it look like terrorists or an accident. In the meantime, we have enough of our research and resources to make due and complete at least some aspects of the project."

The older man grinned, "An excellent suggestion. I should have thought about that. Yes, that sounds like a plan."

The younger man grinned as he held up a cigarette to his face. Then he snapped his fingers and a flame appeared at the end of a finger. He used it to light the cigarette and take a puff, enjoying the taste of it. "Do no worry, Trenton. On the honor of my family, I, Hector Maki, will ensure our victory in this coming battle."

* * *

**My third entry into Alex-Kellars art contest. Hopefully I can do these two shows their just dues. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment. They are always greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care. **


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone through the blinders on the small home. Illuminating the bed, two figures were nestled against each other. One of which, a voluptuous woman, moved back into the embrace of her partner. Said partner was rather well made himself, being muscled just right in places and having a build a lot of girls would drool over. Some would say they looked like the perfect couple. They felt like it too.

Akio Amaha stirred as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the slumbering form of his wife and he couldn't help but smile. A part of himself was still coming to terms with the fact that he was married. It was years ago that he had met her.

The two of them had eventually found someone to take care of them. During that time, he had started to talk with her. She wasn't in her right state of mind and while he knew he wasn't exactly either, he wanted to make sure she was alright. So he promised to stay with her and the child. That had gone on for days, weeks, months, and now years. During all that time, he couldn't help but grow fond of her. In that time, she felt the same.

She was really bad at hiding her emotions. It made things a bit easier for Akio to pick up on. And soon enough, they were married. It was an easy enough ceremony to get in order. Neither of them had any family to come meet them or really any friends. Kind of sad when you thought about it but they had each other so that was all that mattered to them.

Of course, it just wasn't them anymore. They had their children, Rihoko and Jirou. A healthy girl and boy. Of course, Rihoko wasn't 'his' perse but she may as well have been. He couldn't think of her in any other way. He loved his daughter as much as his son and of course he loved his wife just as dearly. He wouldn't trade any of them for anything.

She stirred and turned around and smiled, "Hey handsome~"

"Hello to you too, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her. She let out a small moan as she pulled him in closer. If there was another thing he had come to know and appreciate is that his wife Masane had a big sexual appetite.

A funny thing he always noticed when he kissed his wife (or did anything lewder) was a spark of electricity seemed to thrum through him. As though he'd get stronger because of it. He wasn't complaining. More incentive to do it with her and it'd give him just enough stamina to keep up.

He pulled back, "As much as I'd like to continue, I've got a few things to handle."

"Oh right," she groaned. "The move."

The two of them had decided to move to Tokyo. Since the city was starting to recover from the damage it had received six years ago. Because of that, businesses were starting to boom there so Akio thought it would be a good idea to move in order to make a bit more. That and it was through some personal connections he'd made over the years that helped make it smoother and choose a good spot to set up.

"It won't take long," he kissed her forehead. "In a week we'll have a new place for ourselves."

"About damn time," Masane yawned as she sat up. He followed her up, "The kids are starting to get a bit crowded in this place." She sniffed the air, "I guess a certain someone is cooking. She takes after you in that regard."

"She'll cook me out of the house if she keeps getting better," he chuckled. It was no secret that one of his talents was cooking. It was a favorite past time of his and he had even taken up a few jobs as a chef in the past. His daughter seemed to inherit this love of cooking, more so then he did. A part of him thought about nurturing it more so. She'd be a world class chef at this rate.

"Mommy," a small voice spoke up. They both looked over to see a little boy in black and blue striped pjs holding a brown teddy bear walk into the room. His hair was red but he looked like a small version of his father. "Daddy. What's big sis making?"

Masane smiled at her son and quickly got out of bed, "Let's go see, shall we." She picked him up and brought him close to her chest and kissed his cheek. He giggled and hugged her, causing her to chuckle alongside him.

Akio couldn't help but smile as he watched them walk off. He couldn't imagine a life without them. Literally. A part of him was happy he had ended up in that situation. It was macabre but he wouldn't trade finding her and getting this life for anything. He quickly got on his pants and walked downstairs. His little family was busy around the table. His wife was getting their son into place and making sure he wouldn't scamper off.

Little Rihoka was happily setting up the table. It was apparently pancakes this morning. She smiled over at her father and waved at him, "Hi dad. You've got to try these. I decided to go a bit of an original route this morning. The mix was okay but it needed something so I added a few spices and some blueberries to the mix."

"Ambitious," Akio chuckled and ruffled her hair. He sat down and couldn't help but smirk as she peered closer to him, waiting to see him eat. She always seemed to want his approval on her food. He calmly took a bite and munched down on it slowly.

Rihoka waited for a moment before pouting, "Dad. Stop doing that. Just swallow it."

Akio did so and peered down at her, "Superb as always. It's almost as good as my own."

"Oh come on," Rihoka crossed her arms, "I know my food has to be just as good as yours."

"Maybe one day," Akio patted his daughter's head. Yes, he adored this sort of life. In a week, they'd be moving to a large building. Somewhere he could raise his family better. For now though, they could eat, drink and laugh.

* * *

Reina Soho was a beautiful woman. No one would deny that. Long pretty purple hair. Blazing eyes. A framed face to die for. A curvy frame. Yes, many would say she was the epitome of professional beauty with how well she held herself and kept her position in check. Of course, right now though she didn't have the prettiest of expressions to go along with her usual beauty.

For years she had been looking for the Witchblade. The original one, not one of the fakes that she herself possessed today. It had been lost in that explosion and she would do anything to get it back. Yet again and again, efforts were proven to be fruitless. A part of herself wondered whether Reiji had found it and kept it a secret but that was impossible. Even with his best efforts to keep it from her, she'd find out regardless. He wasn't as good as he thought he was at keeping secrets from her. Never was.

No, she needed to think of something else. In the meantime, they had to focus on the Cloneblades and making sure they weren't a complete failure like some prototypes turned out to be. It seems that none can still match the Witchblade in power and adaptability or survive that well for that matter. Perhaps she'd send a few subs to check the underwater wrecks again.

"Miss Soho," her secretary, Shiori Tsuzuki, came into the room. A pretty woman herself, she was quite adept at keeping up with Reina. Which is why she had the job in the first place. "Mister Amakusa is here."

"Send him in."

It didn't take long for Amakusa to walk in. He had a commanding presence even if his build was rather lean. Most of it came from his gaze. A gaze that spoke of no compromise. It was his way or nothing. Even with his formal smile, Reina could see the snake slithering and waiting to strike.

"Ah the beautiful Reina Soho," the man said as he stopped in the middle of the room. He bowed, "It is a pleasure."

"It is good to see you, Amakusa." Reina was of course not unpleased to see him. She didn't like him and thought of him as a snake, but she thought the same of a lot of people in this profession. It was always best to be nice to a snake lest they bite you. "So why have you come here?"

"Straight to the point as ever," the man kept smiling as he straightened up. "You of course know of our offer on the Cloneblade Project?"

Reina narrowed her eyes. Amakusa's organization had its pockets everywhere in Japan these days. In the span of less than ten years, he had acquired quite a bit of power. Power she couldn't scoff at. "I have reviewed it and it I am still considering the proposition."

"You must remember that I have many resources that can aid the Cloneblades," the man stated. "Our own research into them have produced some amazing results. Perhaps if I were to lend you our own Cloneblade-"

"My compatriots efforts to send you aid are well meaning but misguided," Reina said. "We can do this on our own."

"So does that Doji Group Industries would appreciate us more?" Amakusa's smile only grew as he saw her frown, "We have learnt much from them and their generosity. It would be a shame if we were to fully support their projects and not yours."

Reina scowled as she gripped her hands, "I will… definitely go over your propositions more thoroughly, Mr. Amakusa."

Amakusa bowed his head, "That is great to hear. We will send some personal to make sure everything goes well. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

Reina couldn't help but feel something rotten was coming her way. He was a slimey, no good businessman. Unfortunately, she couldn't back out of this. She was working for slimey no good businessmen so this meant she had to play ball with them. Even if it made her stomach churn. She just hoped they found the Witchblade soon enough. With that in their possession, they could do a lot of good and learn quite a bit about the deadliest weapon on Earth.

That and possibly scare the daylights out of this punk. That would be a nice bonus for sure.

* * *

**Yes, I didn't give Archer Shirou's name. I thought it'd be too on the nose and coincidental. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see your feedback. Until next time, take care. **


	3. Chapter 3

"All aboard!"

Ever since the catastrophe that rocked Japan, a good portion of areas were under water now. So ships were commonly used to get to areas more so than they used to be. Shirou stared up at the ship he was about to enter with his family behind him. He couldn't help but smile. Before him was the ticket to getting to his new job. A new life for his family. Oh they were fine now but he wanted to give them even better. They deserved it. Of course they did. They were the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

"Seems my ride is getting ready to sail," Akio smiled. He turned to look at his wife, holding up a hand to cup her cheek. "I almost don't want to go. How will I survive a week without your pretty face?"

"Oh shush you," Masane blushed and swiped his hand away, "I just hope you don't use those cheesy lines on your female customers."

"Oh please," Akio chuckled, "You're the only one worthy of hearing them."

"To my utter misfortune," she leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. It was short but sweet. Pulling back, she said, "Just make sure you get there safe. I've been hearing about some nasty things happening in Tokyo."

Akio knew what she was talking about. There was an increasing amount of killings in the city. He could excuse some of it due to gangs and such, but even he was a bit on edge about moving there. "It'll be fine. Tokyo is just what we need."

"You better have my stuff set up when I get there, daddy." Rihoka huffed and wagged her finger, "And don't think I haven't forgotten that promise you made."

Akio rolled his eyes. His daughter really wanted to get in on his restaurant business. He simply nodded, "Yes, but you're still a bit young to be serving customers."

"Oh please," Rihoka smirked, "I'm probably ten times as good as your employees."

Akio laughed and ruffled her hair, "I can't argue with that." Then he turned to their son, Aito. He kneeled down to his level, "Are you going to be a big boy for mommy and your sister?"

Aito nodded, "Yep."

"Good," he booped his nose. "I'm counting on you to protect them. It's your job after all since you're the man in the house till you come over."

Aito smiled and gave him a salute, "No one's going to hurt my family with me around."

Akio gave him a thumb's up, "Now that's what I like to hear. I'll see you in a week, okay?" Aito nodded. Akio felt a surge of relief. He could trust Rihoka to look after the house. He loved his wife very much but… she was an airhead. It made her so cute but for everything else, he had to pick up the slack. He loved to tease her about it but even she had limits.

Well those limits usually resulted them hopping into bed together… or the couch… or the counter…

Okay, basically every part of their house had been 'blessed' at one point or another. He was thankful for such kind neighbors looking after their kids sometimes. He didn't want them to know much about 'that' quite yet. He stood up to leave.

'_Shirou.'_

Akio stumbled as he reached up to his aching head. A small grunt of discomfort escaped his lips.

"Akio."

"Daddy."

The trio went to his sides, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine," Akio smiled, "Just a headache is all."

"You get too many headaches, daddy." Rihoka huffed and glared at him, "You've got to get that looked at."

"Oh it's no big deal," Akio huffed and ruffled her hair, "I'll live."

"Just make sure you're not doing something dangerous when it happens again," Masane said. "Promise me on that."

Akio nodded, "I promise." Then he walked off with a wave, "Bye."

He couldn't help but smile as he saw them wave back, shouting their own goodbyes. He didn't know what was in his previous life to earn him such a great family. Whatever it was, he didn't care. That was then, this was now. That's why he had ignored those little nagging words and names. He did not care. He had a loving wife and two children. He was Akio.

He was not Shirou nor did he know anyone who was close to him with that name. That was the past and he was not going to let it drag him down. He just had to keep himself in the now. Thankfully for him, he had enough memories of this life to keep him in check.

* * *

_*years prior*_

If there was one thing he could thank his new companion for proving was that he was straight as an arrow. Why? Because Masane was probably the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Oh he had amnesia but no woman he had seen since the disaster had even compared to her. It didn't help that she tended to wear clothing that just emphasized how curvy she was. Nor the fact that right now she was only wearing her underwear.

It had been a few weeks since the disaster and the two of them had found themselves living together. The authorities had given them a little to live on and stay for a while, at least until they got back on their feet. He, now Akio since Masane liked it, had used this time to do a few odd jobs. Fixing things, a little cooking, he had even contemplated going into weapon smithing. He didn't know where that last thought came from, or any of the others. It seemed he was a man of all trades.

During that time, he had become increasingly attracted to Masane. It couldn't be helped after all. However, in all that time, he had never once seen her smile. It was agitating. She had such a pretty face and he just wanted to see a smile on it. In fact, he just wanted to make her happy. It was a desire that grew with time.

She was currently laying on a bed, reading some book. Thankfully the both of them still remembered how to read so they didn't have to relearn it. She flipped another page.

"So what are you reading?" Akio said.

"Baby stuff," Masane said as she flipped another page. "I just… don't know a lot about them."

"Well I think you've been doing a good job so far."

Masane sighed and looked over at him, "You've been doing most of the work around here. I'm just… useless."

Akio frowned. He moved closer and sat on the bed next to her, "You are not useless. Rihoka loves you and you do a lot for her."

"How do you know?" Masane frowned, "I just… don't remember much. I'm not exactly mother material. She deserves someone better-"

"That's quitter talk," Akio quickly butted in. "You are exactly what she needs. Her mother and yeah, you could do better. I could do better. This is our first time raising a kid."

"Oh you could leave though," Masane pointed out, "You don't have to stay here and fuck up."

"But I will, because I care." Akio firmly stated, "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily. I have faith in you, Masane. Please have some faith in yourself." Akio couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to do it and he did.

He kissed her cheek.

Masane's eyes widened as she sat up on the bed. Her cheeks were blushing as she put a hand to her cheek, "You kissed me."

"On the cheek," Akio flushed. That's when he saw it. Masane was smiling. It was so beautiful that he couldn't form a word.

"Thank you."

* * *

_*present day*_

Amakusa was a busy man. He had a lot on his plate and that wasn't just with his 'company'. A smokescreen that allowed him to accrue money and power. It was so simple to fool a lot of the non-magical people of this world. He just hoped his colleague, Jackson Benfield, didn't do anything stupid. Thankfully he was able to reign in his anger, mostly due to having some extra creatures, these X-Cons, for him to fight.

He found them fascinating. Oh they were primitive in thought but in design? Oh how he loved the idea of making more of them. They were almost as interesting as the Witchblade and its clones. He was sure he was going to get access to the current cloneblade users. He had one on hand due to some schematics but having access to others could further his research and goals tremendously.

He walked into the lab. Even if he was a busy man, he always found the time to check up on his 'private' projects. Currently one of the X-Cons had been opened up on a table. A lone scientist was cutting into it, humming something to himself as he did so.

"Doctor Cho?"

The Chinese man turned his head towards him and smiled, "Ah, boss. I'm glad you're here. I think I've discovered areas where we could implant more of those magical constructs in to give these beasties a bit more 'oomph' in combat."

"Delightful," Amakusa smiled, "So that means you've made some real progress with the X-Cons in general?"

"Oh yes," Dr. Cho nodded, "Nasty things when it comes to temperament. I think that was the hardest part to get down. Controlling them was almost impossible but I figured out why that was."

"Why?"

"They are all dead," Dr. Cho laughed, "Can you believe it? Robotic zombies. That's why they are so unpredictable and hard to control. They have no higher functions and follow the base desires. To kill and to breed. Of course, the former always wins out given what they were designed for. It's why we've been seeing women die left and right. They've been going after breeding partners but can't help but kill them."

Amakusa let a flicker of disgust cross his face. Oh he had no sympathy for the deceased. He had orchestrated a number of deaths of innocents over the years. It was the desire that disgusted him, "And you can change that?"

"Yes," Dr. Cho said, "I have already. All we needed to do was get live subjects. I've made some great strides in getting those in control compared to the wild ones."

"And so you gathered a number of volunteers-"

Dr. Cho laughed, "Volunteers. You are hilarious."

Amakusa snorted, "Just don't take too many homeless people or employees, will you? We can't have them trace it back to us."

"Yes," Dr. Cho nodded, "So far though, it only works with males. I guess that's why all the wild ones are male anyways. Seems the high tech here works only on a single gender. Like those Blades only work on girls." He whistled, "Makes them sexy too."

"And how has our Cloneblade handled?"

"She's still under," Dr. Cho sighed, "She's the only one to survive the treatment but until I get a look at the other 'stable' Cloneblades, we'll keep her under. It's for everyone's safety."

Amakusa sighed, "At least she's alive. I can't have my assets die on me after all. We've been able to get access to the Cloneblades on a more thorough basis. You'll have the information you seek soon enough."

Dr. Cho's grin turned bloodthirsty, "If that's the case, I think you're going to see a lot of hot half naked ladies ready to rip your enemies apart soon."

"Why are they half naked- you know what, I don't care." Amakusa turned around, "Just see that it's done."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. Since this wasn't my first pic and I didn't know about Witchblade much prior to this challenge, I've been trying to find the motivation and information to do this properly. Thankfully, I found some and I will do my best to bring out chapters as soon as I can. So don't worry. You'll see some real action soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. It's much appreciated and helps me understand what I did well and can improve. **

**Also, funny note. Am I the only one who feels that Masane is just a 'thicc-er' version of Taiga? Dunno, those two just seem so similar. Surprised there isn't a Taiga route. XD Until next time. Take care. **


	4. Chapter 4

Within the dark night, not much stirred. Not a whole lot of people went out this late. That reason being that the streets at night were often filled with riff raff. This was not even mentioning the 'murders'. They were so gruesome, some thought they were being done by monsters. Of course these were dismissed but that thought was running through people's minds as they went about their days.

That didn't stop some people from wandering the streets at night anyways. Whether it be late hour shifts, parties, or whatever you name it, people would risk it regardless. Money and fun were very good incentives for people to go about their lives in dangerous areas. For the most part, it was fine. While dangerous, not everyone would end up dead or frisked for their money. It was a risk they were willing to take.

A woman screamed.

However, sometimes it just didn't work out in their favor.

In a dark alley, three burly men smirked as one of them pushed a woman against the wall. She was a young thing, barely in her twenties and had not the strength to stop them. So she had tried screaming. The hand clasped around her mouth was what she got for it.

"Oh shut up, toots." The man holding her chuckled, "There isn't anyone around to listen to you ball your eyes out, do you hear me? You're alone and we're going to have some fun." He took his hand away.

"P-Please," she whimpered. "Let me go. Let me go. I'll do anything."

"Exactly," another one of them started to unbutton his shirt. "That's what we're about to do, toots. Anything fun~ You'll be screaming in pleasure by the time we're done with you."

"No," she shook her head, crying. " No. No. Anything but that. Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Struggle and we won't let you," the third pulled out a knife. "So shut up or-"

His knife was knocked out of his hand by a large blade. He stared at it for a second before turning his head, "Who threw that?"

A lone figure walked into the alleyway. He was rather tall. In the dim light, they could barely make out anything about him. He just stood there for a moment, "Leave her alone."

"A hero, eh?" The second thug pulled out a big knife and grinned, "Let's see how brave you are."

The third one pulled out another knife of his own, "Yeah, you messed with the wrong guys, bub."

The lone figure didn't say anything.

The thugs charged him. As they got close enough to slash at him, he moved to the side quicker then they could react. His leg shot out and smashed into one of them, knocking him into the other. They tumbled to the ground, with the kicked individual clutching his side in utter pain.

The first thug's eyes widened as he saw that move. He pulled the girl close and brought a knife to her throat, "Take another step and-"

The mysterious figure moved his hand faster then the thug could react. A knife embedded itself in his shoulder. The knife in the thug's hand was dropped as he screamed, clutching the wound. The thugs behind him shouted in anger and tried to attack the stranger's back. He turned around and kicked one unconscious with a roundhouse kick. The other he punched hard enough to break his nose and fell to the ground.

The stranger walked forward to the whimpering man and yanked out the knife, causing the man to cry out in agony, "Go take your friends to the hospital. I don't want to see you here again."

The man whimpered and walked over to his buddies.

The stranger walked over to the girl and looked her over, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, thanks to you. Wow," she caught her breath. "I honestly didn't expect this to happen. Seems like something out of a manga."

The stranger smirked, "Maybe, but how about we get you home safely now."

Akio sighed with relief as he took off his mask. He grumbled to himself as he made his way to bed. The thugs he had to face were honestly scum and not worth anything when it came to battling. That was the usual kind of creeps he had to deal with. Though he tended to forgo stabbing people. The moment he had taken that girl hostage, mercy was off the table. He was thankful she wasn't hurt and that her house wasn't far away. It gave him enough time to leave in case the cops showed up.

However, he doubted they would. At least in a reasonable timeframe. He didn't hate cops. It was just that this area was still rather downtrodden. They wouldn't make it due to a great number of reasons. So he did not dwell on that.

Yes, he was a vigilante. It wasn't something he 'wanted'. In fact, a big part of him hated himself for what he was doing. He didn't even understand why he didn't listen to that voice. Instead, he left every other night to go out and hunt crime. It was like he was trying to be a hero.

The very thought made him shudder, but it was true. Akio always had a great sense of right or wrong. The need to help people. It was a good feeling, but sometimes he wished it wasn't so strong. If that was the case, he'd be less tired these days. That and it wouldn't lead him to bicker on occasion with his wife. Nothing major, but it left a tiny bit of unease about it.

He floundered onto his bed. He huffed and turned around. He held out his hand and stared at it. That's when he said it. The two words that came to mind with these sort of things.

"Trace on."

Immediately, two ordinary knives appeared in his hand. When it had first happened, he didn't know what to think. It was stupendous, shocking, and kind of scary. He had bonafide magic. Yet, he told no one. Not even his family.

Why one might ask? He didn't want them to get involved. Not with his extra activities and not with this magic. He had a gut feeling that he should keep it to himself. That it would be the best for everyone. Yet he couldn't shake that feeling of guilt. He dismissed the knives and closed his eyes. He really just wanted to see them again and forgo this way of thinking. At least for a little while. That would be nice.

_Shirou_

He squeezed his eyes shut. He really needed to sleep.

_Shirou_

He shook his head. He was just tired. His headache would go away.

_Shirou Emiya_

He clutched his head and gritted his teeth. Every time he used his 'magic' it seemed that thought came back to his head and… was it memories? He didn't know. It was always a loose collection of colors and shapes. He could try to explore it but would he? He was happy with his life now. He wouldn't delve into the past. He would focus on the future. A life with his wife and family, no matter the cost.

* * *

*years before*

Akio silently opened and closed the door to his house. He had been out patrolling the area. He had stopped a small robbery so he was feeling rather good about himself. However, he had to make sure his wife didn't find out about this. She wouldn't exactly approve of her husband being a vigilante.

Of course, it was at that moment the light turned on.

"You're late again." Masane's voice rang in his ears. He turned to see her tapping her foot and crossing her arms underneath her large breasts which helped emphasis them. Her belly was swollen with their child. Something that excited him still but that glare in her voice wasn't exactly doing him any good right now.

"Look, you know how many jobs I have to take." He tried to explain, her narrowed expression shut him up.

"You don't have to take all of them," Masane snorted and shook her head. "You can take just a few and make enough for us. It's better then sneaking off late at night or coming home late."

"I don't do that often."

"To an extent, you do." Masane's voice rose as she took a couple of steps closer, "I love you but you're just gone so much. It was okay at first but now that we're having a second child…" She put her hand on her stomach.

Akio felt horrible. He knew that taking so many jobs and his own late night activities took him away from them a lot, but to hear how it upset her hurt him. He moved forward and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Well you should do that more often, idiot." She huffed and hugged him back, "Just promise me you won't do this often?"

Akio felt horrible for what he would say next.

"I promise."

He knew he'd break it.

* * *

Amakusa watched the video again. He had been studying this particular video for an hour now, looking over every detail. There was just something about it and he was not a man to miss anything. If he made a mistake, it could possibly lead to his downfall one way or another. He looked over at Dr. Cho, "And you're sure this is correct?"

The doctor nodded, "Oh yes. One of my spy cameras was able to record it."

"And there was a detection of magical energy?"

He had to know. If there were other mages, he needed to get a clear thought on them. So far, this world had shown no true magic users. He could even feel that was so. His magical abilities had been amplified given that the fewer people believed or knew about magic, the more powerful the user. Of course, he wasn't invincible or could move mountains. Nothing that tragic, but if that was true for him, what about native mages?

So far there hadn't been any mage association or such people. He couldn't be sure if there was a secret organization or something. That and there was another thought. He glanced at the image again. He could just barely make out a knife materializing. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he knew it had to be something. Could it be this was his lost project all those years ago?

Dr. Cho nodded once more, "Oh most definitely. While it may have been faint, it was there."

Amakusa scratched his chin, "If that's the case, I'll inform Jackson about this development. A fellow mage should know about the competition. Good work, doctor."

Dr. Cho cackled, "I live to please. So if that's what I think it is, do I have permission to operate?"

"If he is indeed a servant," Amakusa said. He had confided in the man on a lot of things. He was quite capable, "Then he is our ticket to further success. So yes, I give you permission. Just don't kill him until we have what we need."

"Delightful," Cho played his fingers together. "Shall I try and figure out who this mysterious person is?"

"I've already got a hunch," Amakusa's grin widened as a maniacal glint appeared in his eyes, "I've kept track of the survivors of the disaster. That narrows it down quite a bit and I think I might know this particular one."

"So…"

"I'll talk with him soon," he continued. "If he cooperates, I'm sure you'll get your prize soon. If not," his grin turned sinister, "I'm sure his family will get a surprise to remember."

* * *

**Okay first everyone, i was joking about that comparison. Didn't have to take it so seriously about the comparison between Taiga and Masane. **

**Secondly, I am thankful for all your views and feedback. They are very much appreciated. I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Work has gotten tougher and I didn't have a lot of drive to continue. Hopefully that will change soon and I can do a lot more writing for this fic in the next few weeks. Until next time, please have some fun, stay safe, and leave some feedback. I'll start answering reviews next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of clashing blades echoed through the room. One would think that a great battle was going on. Well it truly was, but not to the death. No, this was to the delight of others. Inside the restaurants kitchen stood a rather handsome man. Said handsome man in the chef's outfit was Akio Amaha himself. He was clashing his blades together, examining them. He wouldn't cook anything if he thought his knives were blunt or wrong. That wouldn't do for his kitchen.

As of right now, he would have to do everything himself. He hadn't had the time to hire anyone and he'd like to earn a bit of both reputation and money in the local area before he tried that. Besides, he could handle all the orders himself. He was unnaturally quick. He lamented that was mostly due to his reinforcement of his body. While he may dislike the dangers it could possibly bring, magic still had some nifty uses.

Hopefully it would help his new restaurant sell well. Before this, he had done quite a few things. He'd taught a few lessons about swordsmanship and archery. He made a number of weapons, which he was surprised by. It would seem he was very knowledgeable about killing tools. It did unnerve him slightly, but he was able to make good money on it. Not to mention his mechanic work was able to bring in a bit more as well. Yeah it was all rather daunting, but he enjoyed it all the same.

All that was in order to buy a restaurant. One that he could someday pass on to his daughter if she kept up her enthusiasm with the craft. Given her talents, he was sure she would. She might even surpass him one day. A man could dream of course.

Until that dream became a reality, he would train her to be the best there ever was while he kept up the restaurant. Sure the other jobs he had done and still do on the side could provide an easier route to get rich but this was the thing he was most passionate about. So he stuck with it and that's what he was going to do.

That's when he heard the door open. He quickly let his two knives disappear into the nether in which they came. Sure he had solid knives to do the cooking, but sometimes he still liked to practice with his magical ones. To keep himself training his magical abilities of course.

Into the restaurant walked an older man with graying hair. He was wearing a green kimono with a tiger striped outline at the edges of his chest piece. His face was rather intimidating with how intense his narrow features were. He seemed to move with a purpose and an intimidating aura was about him.

Akio met him with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again."

The man laughed, "How could I not come over? Your food is fantastic! It'd be a crime to not come over and eat it whenever I can."

Akio laughed, "I'm happy to hear that. Hopefully I can give you a dish you'll love this morning."

While he may seem cheerful, Akio wasn't a fool as to not know who he is. This man was none other than Raiga Fujimura. The renowned yakuza boss in the area. While that may seem intimidating, he was actually good person to be around and did his best to keep the streets safe. More so then the police at times. He only came into the city recently to move his business, but the streets were getting better. Not perfect, as last night showed, but better.

In that time, Akio had done a few jobs for him. Mostly cooking, but he'd taken some requests to make swords. While there wasn't a high demand for them in modern times, some people did like to have quality swords and such on hand. Either for display or personal usage. Of course you couldn't brandish it in public but still. It had gotten him a pretty dollar out of it.

"Oh I bet you will and one for my granddaughter as well."

Akio blinked in confusion, "Granddaughter?"

Raiga frowned and looked behind him. He sighed and walked out the door before swiftly coming in with an orange haired little girl. She seemed to be about his own daughter's age. "Akio, meet my granddaughter, Taiga."

Akio's world seemed to grow still at that moment, "Taiga?"

That name sounded so familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue. It didn't come to him. As much as he knew he knew this girl, the memories wouldn't come to him. Not one. It hurt. It hurt to think about.

'_Shirou'_

He thankfully was able to keep the pain from showing outwardly. He smiled and waved at the little girl that sparked something within him, "Hello."

The girl humphed, "I don't know why we have to come here. Mommy makes good enough food."

Raiga snorted, "Kids these days. So lazy that they can't even get up and take a stroll to a good eatery."

"Well you've just got to know how to treat them," Akio said as he bent his knees to get to her eye level. "Hello, Taiga."

She stared at him, "Hello. Your food better be good or I'll get a sword and whack you."

Akio simply smiled, "Oh, it'll be good alright. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He leaned upwards, "Same as always?"

Raiga nodded, "Just a simple omelette for me. My granddaughter will be having the same."

"On it," Akio nodded and went into the kitchen to get to work. He felt at peace there when he was working. Creating food to make people happy. It was the same desire that made him save people. He just wanted the world to be happy and if it meant being a vigilante at night and a cook during the day, that was fine with him.

The door opened up again.

"I take it that the proprietor of this establishment is in?" A smooth male voice spoke.

Akio came out from the kitchen with two plates, quickly putting them in front of the Fujimuras. "Yes I am. How can I help you?"

The man was a young Japanese looking man. He was wearing a formal suit and the three men accompanying him had similar wear but it was obvious they were just help. They were nowhere close to his equal. He smiled, which unnerved Akio for some reason. His eyes wandered around the area for a bit, but Akio knew that his gaze was solely on him.

"Well I was just walking by and your little establishment caught my eye," the man spoke. "I decided to take a look inside and what do you know, you're just the man I was looking for. What a fantastic coincidence."

Akio felt a chill run down his spine but kept that to himself. Instead he gave him a formal smile, "Well I'm glad you found who you're looking for. How can I help you this fine evening?"

The man opened his mouth but the moment he did, Taiga squealed. The duo looked over to see the little girl wolfing down her food, much to her grandfather's amusement.

"This is so good," she cried out, finishing it up. "Grandpa, why didn't you take me here sooner?"

"I seem to remember a little girl not wanting to come out of her room for some diner all the way out here," Raiga chuckled.

Akio watched the scene with how happy Taiga was and another headache came his way. He had seen her happy before, right? No. This was the first time they met. It must have been the late night and lack of sleep getting to him.

The man Akio was talking with smirked, "Well it is a bit rude of me to start a conversation with the cook without ordering. My and my men will have what they're having."

Akio nodded, happy to get away from him for a moment. He walked into the kitchen to prepare the meals.

The man took a seat not far from Raiga and idly stared at his watch.

"I take it you didn't come here to have a friendly chat with him," Raiga idly glanced at the man.

The newcomer chuckled, "Whatever gave you that impression?

"Oh nothing in particular," Raiga took another bite out of his food. "I just noticed the pistols your men have. Really shoddy attempts at hiding them, I might add."

The three men with him shifted, trying to hide the weapons he claimed they had. The leader narrowed his eyes but a smirk played across his face. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"I make it my business to know things," Raiga answered.

"Indeed," the man chuckled. "As do I, Raiga Fujimura. Oh yes, I do know who you are. A renowned yakuza leader. Your clan goes back generations. I do find it surprising how your clan seems to be cleaning up the streets. A code of honor, perhaps?"

"Ah so you have heard of me," Raiga narrowed his eyes. "I don't make it my business to hide that information so it really doesn't make you out to be some sleuth if you know all of that."

"An attack on my intelligence," the man narrowed his eyes. "A lesser man would take offense to that."

"I am used to dealing with lesser men," Raiga answered. "It's why I'm so calm, even when some young upstart barges into an eatery with his goons in toe."

The man simply stared at him for a moment, "I am Amakusa. You best remember that."

"I'm old," Raiga smiled. "I tend to forget unimportant information from time to time. Sorry about that."

Amakusa frowned, his eyes blazing with hatred towards the old man. Before he could do anything more, Akio came out of the kitchen. He was easily juggling four plates which he quickly put in front of the buys.

"Here you go," Akio smiled. "All ready for you to enjoy."

Amakusa snorted and took a bite. His eyes widened as a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth. He inwardly moaned at how good it was, a smile blossoming on his face. "Now this… this is worthy of my taste buds."

Akio chuckled, "I should hope so. You see, I-"

"So tell me, Akio." Amakusa interrupted him. "Have you heard of the masked do gooder running around the city?"

Akio froze as he stared at him, "I have, yes."

"Yes," Amakusa nodded. "He is certainly helping to clean up the streets. Such a good young man. Why, he came along about the same time as you." He pointed his fork at him with a wide grin, "Isn't that such a strange coincidence?"

Akio felt his heart slow down as he tried to think about this. This man was onto him. Yet, he didn't know what to do. What should he do?

"Yes, it is quite the coincidence." Raiga nodded, "This city needs more people like these two fellas."

"I'd like to meet this do gooder," Amakusa looked up at Akio, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him, would you?"

Akio shook his head. "No sir. I would not. He is a vigilante. I can't exactly house one and he wouldn't have any reason to contact me."

"Such a shame," Amakusa pulled out a card. He gave it to Akio who took it, "If you do meet him, call me." He then pulled out a green gem. ALmost the instant it came out of his pocket, it started to glow. "Ah, seems I have been having the best of luck today." He put the gem away.

"Well I hope the rest of your day is just as lucky," Akio smiled although he was panicking inwardly. This guy seemed to know. Did he? Was he just testing him? He hoped beyond hope that he was just testing him. If he found out, something could happen to him. Not just him, but his family as well. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Don't worry," Raiga laughed, "Anyone who tries Akio's food has a joyous day."

"I hope that is true," Amakusa continued eating, "I would hate to bring up any complaints to the chef. If was was unsatisfied," his eyes gleamed with deadly intent. "I would do my best to shut this place down."

Raiga's own turned blood thirsty, "Would you now?"

Akio got in between them and laughed awkwardly, "Okay, okay. Let's not fight. Just enjoy the food."

"No one's going to shut down my favorite restaurant," Taiga shook her fist. "I want Akio to cook for me every day. You hear me! Every single day."

Akio didn't know why, but he felt a serious sense of dread. It was worse then Amakusa to be honest.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now," Amakusa put down the money to pay for the meals. "We'll be seeing each other quite soon." He left.

Leaving Akio dead in the water as it were.

"Don't listen to that guy," Raiga patted his shoulder. "He's just another corporate cockroach. He's all bark and no bite."

Akio hoped he was right.

* * *

Amakusa smiled. He held up the green gem and chuckled as he threw it up into the air and caught it, "That was too easy. I was almost worried I got the wrong man, Akio Amaha. One of two survivors of the experiment. I wonder if you'll show me your moves soon enough."

"What should we do, boss?" One of his goons spoke.

Amakusa took out his phone and passed it along, "You know what to do."

The goon blinked a few times, "Uhhhh…"

"This is the last time I let Jackson hire the staff," Amakusa pinched the bridge of his nose. "Call the team at the harbor. I want his family in my pocket asap. Don't let any of the other organization know about this. Doji Group Industries and NswF are already thorns in my side as is."

"Why would they care?" One good asked. "This isn't about the blades."

"And we'll keep it that way," Amakusa chuckled. "One woman and her two kids shouldn't be much of a hassle. This servant we'll be in our pocket the moment he knows we have them. So tell them to get the job done. Take them prisoner."

He would have his servant and then he would have many after. That would mean that Akio may die at the end of the trials. So be it. As long as he had power in this new world, he would do anything to keep it.

Unbeknownst to him, a well endowed, orange haired woman was watching him from the shadows. She narrowed her eyes, making sure to report this to her 'father'. He would most certainly want to know.

* * *

**Well this late. Meant to finish this two days ago. Hopefully I can speed things up so I can finish the competition. So I've got to write about ten thousand more words in the next few days. Guess I'm not sleeping much. XD**

Reviews:

Superpierce:

Archer isn't exactly like that. To put it simply, he does have a flesh and blood body but the experiment is much too different then Mash's to categorize them as the same. I'll go more into depth on it in future chapters.

Samcal:

Thank you for reading and enjoying this fic.

Semar:

Glad that you're enjoying. As for power, it's hard to say. I would honestly put the Witchblades and the Clones as at least midtier servant level. In close combat, I'd give the point to Masane but Archer has the clear distance bonus.

W8W:

All very good guesses and honestly, I'm super happy to have long in depth reviews. Those are honestly my favorite and I can't get enough of them. Yes, this is a parallel universe which is a canon thing in the Nasuverse especially given all the servants involved. Hopefully I can keep your interest with future chapters.

**Thank you all for reviewing and I was happy to answer your questions. I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter and until next time, take care. **


	6. Chapter 6

Reina Soho couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She was thankful she had the time to relax and what better way than to let herself go in a hot tub. The water flowed over her voluptuous form, easing her muscles. Her troubles seemed to melt away, if only for the moment. If only she had the time to do this more often. Most nights she had to do overtime or such other things. It was so exhausting. So she treasured every spare moment she could. She never knew when she'd get another chance.

Her life outside of work had very little to offer her in the way of relief. She never really took vacations. Her job had taken up all her time and ever since… ever since she lost her child, a part of herself had never recovered. Try as she might, it just never felt the same. Reina wasn't sure she wanted it to be. That wasn't something she could blow off, not after what that had caused.

So she was willing to relax for a while in the tub. The one place that she could be alone and at peace. Just a little time to act as if she had no cares in the world. Where she didn't hurt inside. Perhaps her child-

Her phone started to ring.

Reina sighed as she reached for it. Of course the real world would get in the way of her relaxation. She sat up in the bath and answered, putting it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Doctor!" Shiore's voice called out from the line. "I've got something important to tell you. Something really important. I have to tell you now."

Ah Shiore. Reina wanted to inwardly sigh. Actually, she did so. She had nothing against the woman. She was diligent, intelligent, and always did as she was told. Better than most really. She couldn't ask for a better worker. However, Reina was very aware of Shiore's infatuation with her. Shiore didn't exactly try to hide it. At first, it wasn't much of an issue. Reina didn't swing that way and Shiore seemed to keep that under wraps. It didn't bother her. It was flattering really to know that she could still catch other people's eyes, even if she was getting close to middle aged. If she was a lesbian or bi, she'd be tempted.

Shiore was very fine looking and a very dependable person. However, it got a bit too much once she received her Cloneblade. Cloneblades tended to cause their owners to have hyper sex drives. So much so that it could drive some people crazy. Reina had trained herself to overcome this handicap. Oh she inwardly had a high sex drive, but she kept that under wraps. Besides, there was only one man who had ever caught her eye and the loss of her child really killed any motivation to just up and have sex with whoever.

With Shiore however, she didn't seem to have a hold on it. At least, where the sex part was concerned. She was a berserker like many other Cloneblades and wouldn't rely too much on strategy and more so on brutally taking down her foes. This wasn't much of a problem given how tough she was. However, this made conversations with her quite awkward. There was always this subtext that Shiore wanted to jump her at any moment. Reina had to be on her guard at all times. Her own Cloneblade form, and Shiore's devotion to her, could keep her at bay if something went awry. Until then, she was her trusted assistant.

"You do know I'm not working now, right?" A tinge of annoyance colored her voice.

"Oh I know and I'm so sorry!" Shiore sniffed.

Reina sighed, "It's alright. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well you know that Amakusa guy?"

"Yes?" Reina sat up straighter. If this was involving that strange man, it had her full attention.

"Well apparently he took some interest in a new chef in town and he wants to kidnap his family."

"Did he give a reason?" Reina was honestly confused by what she was hearing. Amakusa didn't seem the type that would use such overt tactics. If he was doing that, it meant he wanted something so desperately. The sooner the better. Reina wanted to know what. Perhaps she could use it to her benefit.

"I don't know why," Shiore said. "Nora was the one tailing them and she didn't hear any reason. He just wants them."

Ah yes, Nora. The right hand lady of Tatsuoki Furumizu, the head of NswF. Honestly, she wished he hadn't chosen such an acronym. With the Cloneblades looking as they are and it looking similar to nsfw…. Which she didn't look up… Okay, she did but a lady had needs.

Anyways, both of them were trouble. Nora was loyal only to Furumizu. She was cold, calculating, and Reina couldn't get a real lead on her. On top of that, she was a skilled warrior and incredibly strong. Reina wasn't sure if she could beat Nora in a straight fight and she didn't want to try. Of course, she knew she was the most powerful of the first generation but 'power' wasn't everything. Nora wasn't an idiot. Top that off with being loyal to a man who, in Reina's eyes, was hiding something, and that made this situation even worse in her opinion.

"Well if that's the case," Reina started to think. Perhaps she could send Shiore to check up on this man and get intel. That would go a long-

"Oh Nora is already going to check up on him."

Reina blinked in confusion, "What do you mean she's already going to meet with this man?" Reina was annoyed. She should have gone herself or Shiore should have.

"Furumizu ordered her to do it," Shiore said, "I'm sorry, Doctor. If I knew he was going to do that, I'd have told you sooner."

Reina sighed, "It's not your fault, Shiore. I'll meet with this man myself when Nora brings him in. Until then, keep me posted if anything goes wrong."

"I will, Doctor." And the phone call ended there.

Reina was glad Shiore seemed to be in a stable mood when she called. Oh there was some lust in her voice, but it was kept under wraps this time. On the other hand, she was agitated. Kidnapping. Amakusa resorting to that made her skin crawl. That man was dangerous and to think him having access to children? She didn't want to think about it. She just hoped it didn't go to plan. A part of her thought about sending someone to get his family but she didn't know anything about this guy. Who he was or who his family looked like. She could find out, but it would be too late. At the very least, she could help clean up this mess and gain one over Amakusa.

Hopefully things worked out well enough for her, but life rarely did. Reina's sigh deeped as she leaned back into her bath. Well, there went enjoying her bath.

* * *

Masane was honestly overjoyed at seeing the ship before them. It wasn't a 'luxury' ship but it might as well be to her and her family given the size of it. It had cost a good dollar but she didn't care. Her husband was very good with his spending so she knew he knew what he was doing. That and she was going to enjoy the little things he did for her no matter what. The little family walked up to the ramp, ready to board and have some relaxation before meeting the man of the house.

"Now remember what I told you," Masane told her kids. She was thankful that their stuff at home had been moved to their new house already. All Masane had to worry about were a few suitcases she had with her right now.

"Be nice and respectful," her two children chimed, "And don't get into trouble."

Masane smiled, "Good. Keep that in mind. Now stay by my side and don't talk to strangers."

Rihoka snorted, "I know. Stranger danger. Geez mom, like I'd just walk off with some rando."

"Well I just wanted to remind you," Masane said before the trio started to board. As they got onto the ramp, Masane gasped and held her stomach. Pain shot through her form as her skin crawled.

"Mom!" Her two children ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Masane took in a few deep breaths and stood up. The pain was still there but she was not going to worry her children. She gave a reassuring smile, "Just some stomach pains. Seems Rihoka still has some work to do on her cooking."

"Hey," Rihoka frowned, "My cooking is the best, don't you know?"

"Tell that to your father," Masane kept her hands close to her form, twitching slightly as she felt like she was going to go berserk from the irritation.

Unbeknownst to her, they were being followed. A group of individuals calmly made their way to the ship. Of course, as they got closer, the leader noticed their main target have a spasm. He frowned. A sick target could be troublesome in that they could die if they weren't handled right. Well that or make it easier if they were too weak to fight back. Hopefully it was the former with her. A dead family member tended to tick off most people and it would be best to blackmail this person with his entire family and not just some.

He looked back and noticed a couple of his men convulsing slightly. Those were the X-Cons they had with them. Specially designed to work for them. The leader looked to the woman who was making her way up the boat. Then his mind tried to play with why that happened before it clicked.

He scowled, "They didn't mention the target being a Blade."

"What should we do?" Another spoke up in a whisper.

"Grab the kids first," the leader stated as they kept going. Thankfully it was too busy and most people didn't care to what they were whispering about. "If she's still sane when she transforms, she won't attack her kids. We've got some special X-Cons to take her down if something goes awry and I'm sure if we put enough bullets into her, she'll go down as well."

The other member nodded and whispered to the others. They shivered at the thought of fighting a Blade. Who wouldn't? They were specially designed women who could fight at superhuman levels. A normal human would be shredded and even most X-Cons were fodder to them. They would have to play this smart. He'd tell his boss about this once the mission was a success.

* * *

Akio was happy with the day's haul. It wasn't a lot of people, the place was still new, but it was a good starting point. The shop was empty right now so he had time to think about everything. With enough time, he'd be able to spruce up the place a bit more and make it more lively. It was good right now, mostly due to his cleaning skills, but still.

That being said, that wasn't his main concern at the moment. No, he was still worried about that man who had come in earlier. What did he know? How did he know? What was he going to do? All that and more played through his head. None of it was good. Unless that man kept things to himself, his family could be in danger. Either from gang members he had crossed, or Akio would end up in jail, leaving his family without a father. The thought of separating from his family for years was heartbreaking. He couldn't let that happen.

Yet, what was he supposed to do?

Someone entering the shop broke him from his inner thoughts. He put a great smile on his face to hide his inner turmoil, "I'm happy to see visit my little restaurant. Can I get you anything?"

The woman was indeed beautiful. Shapely and wearing a fancy blue dress and black corset that showed off some of her cleavage. Her long, orange-ish hair style was made up nice and had sharp, blue eyes. She was a looker and most men would be drooling over her.

Akio wasn't phased at all. Masane was honestly much curvier with bigger… tracks of land. Plush and wholesome that he could enjoy snuggling up against. On top of that, she was his beloved wife for several years. They had a son together and raised two lovely children. With all those years of being married to a loving and drop dead gorgeous woman like Masane? This woman wouldn't turn his head. Only Masane could. Helped him deal with some flirty women during his jobs to think about his wife.

"Are you Akio Amaha?" Her voice was devoid of anything really. It was cold and to the point.

Akio nodded, trying not to show his inner worry bubbling up. "That I am. So you've heard of me?"

"Briefly," the woman said, "I wish to ask you a few questions."

"I think that can wait after I get you something to eat," Akio said, hoping to deflect this conversation for as long as he could.

The woman seemed to mull this over before nodding, "Very well. Some Onigiri." She moved and sat down, eyeing him as she did so.

Akio moved to the back, pondering on why she was just staring at him so intently. Could she be with Amakusa? Questions for later. Now as his time to shine in the kitchen.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Seems pieces are going into place to get some action soon enough. Hopefully I can write some big chapters in the next couple of days. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment. They are very much appreciated and help me out. Until next time, take care. And yes, the comment replies are down below. **

Messy Mark:

Thank you and hopefully this was up to snuff.

Superpierce:

Ah well, again, I won't go into great detail on how Archer/Emiya is here until a bit later. I will say he has his own body and I wouldn't just make him possess an innocent person. I'm not delving into that drama, both because it would be too much to handle with this storyline as is and because I don't need to.

VGBlackwing:

Oh you better believe it's a bad idea to mess with a servant's family. Although, one should remember that the mother isn't a pushover either. A Witchblade is a terribly destructive thing so both parents are OP. XD

Semar:

Hopefully I will and glad you like it.

Bloody Hero:

Pffft, that's one reason to be sure. Although, like I mentioned in this chapter, Masane is extremely attractive and his loving wife. She doesn't have to worry about him doing anything intentional. Forcing the issue, sure, but he wouldn't be tempted to do it by his own will.

W8W:

Oh boy! Another long review. Love them.

I couldn't resist having Taiga and her grandfather. Raiga is an interesting character who I feel is underused and never seen in fanfiction. I couldn't help but want to add him into this story. As well, he will play a roll in future events so it's not just a nod. And before you ask, no. I am not planning on getting other Fate characters, of either this world or Fate's, involved aside from them. I want to keep this contained.

Logical on all accounts, yes.

Hehehe, Masane is no pushover and we'll see his reaction to this whole Witchblade business.

Yeah, a Berserker would fit her best. Most Blades would fit with the Berserker class anyways. Which puts her at an advantage for power, but Emiya is skilled in strategy and ranged combat and is no slouch in close combat. Still though, he won't like fighting these Blades in close combat and he'll see why soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Masane flopped down on the bed and released a contented sigh. It was so nice to finally get to relax after all that packing and worrying. By this time tomorrow, she'd be with her husband in their new home. Of course she'd have to worry about unpacking, but that could wait for future Masane. Present Masane was going to lie down and rest. She closed her eyes, enjoying the nice fabric of the sheets. The place was spotless and made her feel rich.

"Momma," Aito spoke up as he poked her side, "I'm hungry."

Masane sighed and rolled over. She sat up and smiled down at him. "I'll call some room service." She was going to be lazy today, damnit.

Rihoka huffed and crossed her arms, "I could cook us something instead. Room service is terrible."

"Oh shush," Masane pouted and poked her daughter's nose, "Just because you've got a god tongue doesn't mean we have to eat high end food all the time. It's nice to learn to love the little foods too."

"And most of those suck," Rihoka huffed once more. Masane knew there was no pleasing her daughter with most foods. Oh she could at least get her to eat her own cooking, which was… not that good but still. Her daughter was definitely going to become a major cooking sensation with her taste and skill at this point, even if her mother was frustrated by it at times. "If we're going to eat, let's go to the cafeteria and see what we have to expect."

Masane scratched her cheek as she thought it over before nodding, "Yeah, we can do that. Just don't be too mean to the cooks this time."

"I was not mean," Rihoka held up a finger, "I was just trying to help them cook better in the future."

"You almost made someone cry," Masane deadpanned.

"He should have taken the criticism better."

Masane sighed, "Well just stay close to me then. We're going now." She could relax later.

* * *

Rihoka just stared at her mother who was shoving french fries into her mouth. No one dared to look at the display due to how grotesque it looked. Rihoka couldn't believe they were related. Yeah, by adoption, but still! She should have some manner of self respect. The little girl inwardly sighed. She had a lot of work to do when it came to shaping her mother into something of a respectable woman.

Yeah, Rihoka knew she wasn't a blood relative, her parents sucked at lying especially her mother, but a family was still family. So she was going to make this family the best she could be. She would be the best daughter and older sister the world had ever seen. Turning to look at her brother, she cringed. He was eating fries just as messily as her mother. She had a lot of work to do. A ton of it.

"Do you have to do this every time we go out?"

Masane spoke with a mouthful of fries, "Do what?" She swallowed them.

Rihoka sighed and put her elbows on the table, pondering her life choices. "Nevermind. Just continue what you're doing." It was pointless at this stage. She needed to get her father on board with her plan of shaping up this plan. The only issue was he was a pushover to his wife. She could fix that. She had him wrapped around her finger after all. What father could resist their precious little girl? That went especially so when they used the dreaded puppy dog stare.

Rihoka inwardly giggled maddly. Oh yes, this was going to work perfectly. A father could never resist the cuteness of their daughters. He was puddy in her hands whenever she used that trick. It might be utterly devious but she had to play every trick in order to get what she wanted after all.

"Hello," a gruff sounding male voice spoke up behind Masane.

She turned around to see a suit wearing man you'd see out of a spy movie, if she was going to be honest. She gulped down her fries, "Umm, can I help you?"

"Yes you can," the man said. "You can come quietly with us. You and your children won't be hurt if you comply."

Masane blinked a few times before chuckling. She waved him off, "Ah, a joker. Well you've had your fun. I've got some fries to finish off, thank you very much."

"I'm not joking," he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen up. "I've got people all over this boat. So please, don't think you can run from us."

Masane paused in what she was doing. She couldn't shiver. She couldn't think. This was actually happening. A part of her still thought this was some elaborate joke. Why would anyone want her? Her husband wasn't wealthy. He was well off but not rich. She wasn't especially skilled in… any field really. So they couldn't want to either ransom or force her to do anything. Her brain was going overboard. If this guy was saying the truth, her children were in danger and that terrified her the most.

"Mom," Rihoka looked up at her in worry, glancing at the man. "Is something wrong?"

Masane gulped and gave a nervous smile, "It's okay. He's just a salesman. I'll deal with him and be right back."

"You aren't going anywhere without them," the man spoke.

"Is he a bad guy?" Aito spoke up.

"You could say that," the man's predatory smile made her son flinch.

That made Masane scowl, "Hey, what's your problem? You can't go scaring kids like that."

"I honestly don't care if he's scared or not," the man said. "You are going to come quietly."

"Or what?"

The two people eating at the table behind her children suddenly turned around and stood up. Before she could react, they grabbed her kids and put a gun to each of their heads. People around them gasped and turned to the scene. Masane's heart stopped as she saw her children dangling in these stranger's arms, a gun barrel pointed at their heads.

"I'm not taking any chances with a Blade," the man growled and his grip on her shoulder increased. "Come with us now."

"You think you can do this now?" Masane scowled, "We're in public, idiot."

"Oh please," the man scoffed. "By the time anyone with power comes along to help, we'll be long gone." He started to pull her along, "Now come along."

"Let go of me," Masane scowled and tugged as the man pulled her arm.

"Stop hurting mommy," Aito kicked his little legs, smacking them into his captor's chest.

"Stop that, you little runt." The woman pulled him tighter, threatening to strangle him.

"Don't hurt my brother," Rihoka shouted before biting her own captor.

"Agh!" The man let out a little cry of pain before he pistol whipped her head, "Stop that."

As anyone would tell you, the rage of a mother is a terrible thing to witness. Masane was currently feeling that rage. It was boiling over. It was filling her very existence. How dare these men hurt her babies. She wanted to hurt them. To break them. As these feelings went through her, she fell to her knees as a pain wracked her body. A pained cry escaped her lips.

The man holding her let go and pulled a gun to her head, "Stop that. Get up and follow us, Blade." He held up a walkie talkie, "Get those useless tin cans in here now. I want this Blade secured." He looked around and fired a shot, "Get out of here!" The people started to scream as they ran, trying to get away from the scene as fast as possible.

"Blade," the leader of the kidnappers scowled as he pointed his pistol at her head, "Get up now. I don't have time for this funny business."

All she could do was convulse on the ground. It felt like her skin was alive, pulsing with energy as she tried to keep herself together. It was agonizing.

"Don't make me put a bullet in you, Blade." The man thumbed his gun. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, even if we need you alive. Your arm will be my first choice or maybe I should shoot one of your kids. Your choice."

Masane's mouth opened up and all she could do was let out pained breaths.

"We smell her," the two X-Cons were still in human form as they came into the area. Of course, they were twitching and foaming at the mouth. "We can smell her. Let us taste her."

"You are to make sure she doesn't act up and that is all," the man scowled. This was getting out of hand, "Blade, get up. I am not in the mood to deal with this."

Masane held her sides. She was going to burst. She knew it and she didn't know what was going to happen after that.

"I said," the man reached down towards her. "Get-"

The man never got to finish his sentence as a bladed tentacle slashed half his arm off that was holding the pistol. He blinked in confusion for a moment before the pain registered. He screamed as he stepped backwards before the blade cut off his head. Both his head and his body hit the ground with a thud. The other goons were silent as the event happened so fast that they didn't register it immediately.

"Blade!" A nearby goon pulled out a semi automatic. The two X-Cons were twitching, growling as their skins looked like they were going to burst right off their bodies at any moment. Running could be heard towards the area as other goons were no doubt starting to arrive, shouting at the top of their lungs to prepare themselves. Blades were no joke. One was easily enough to shred thrice their number.

Their current query finally stood up and the sight made them all quiver in utter fear. This wasn't a human. Not anymore. This was a Blade. Masane's short brown hair was now long and luxuriously red. Black armor laced around parts of her body, leaving quite a bit of skin exposed but covering the naughty parts and her back. Many theorized it was because the Witchblade was a berserker type being. It would always face its foe, never backing down. Taunting the enemy with its exposed flesh while the back was fully armored. Well 'armored' as in skin tight armor that still really did a good job of accentuating a woman's curves.

Red lines were on the armor as were on her face. Her hands were gloved while her right was more armored. Blade claws stretched from the right hand's fingertips and a bright red jewel sat in the middle of the back of her hand. What scared them the most though was her eyes. Bright orange that promised nothing but pure violence surrounded by sheer darkness. One was both captivated and scared stiff by that gaze.

"You've been really naughty~" Her voice dripped with lust and wanten bloodshed. "I should teach you all a lesson."

"Bitch," the female goon holding Aito held him tighter, "Turn back now or your kid gets-"

A piece of her hair, now ending with a sharp hook and acting like a tentacle, slashed her head in two. The other goon holding Rihoka dropped the kid and started to run for it. Normally a Blade wouldn't care and focus on the bigger threats for added enjoyment. Here though? She tackled the bastard and once they hit the floor, her hand claws ripped into him as she laughed. He had hurt her child. Her motherly instincts, even in that haze of bloodlust and regular heightened lust, was strong as ever. No one would hurt her babies and get away with it.

A metal hand clamped down around her head and threw her away violently. The changed Masane skidded along the ground till she righted herself. She grinned as she looked up, now seeing the X-Cons in their true forms.

Standing at about seven to eight feet tall, the two machines were bulky humanoids. However, their faces were definitely out of a lovecraftian film as they were many red eyes and tentacles were the mouths should be. Their metal hands clamped together in a screeching motion.

"Kill," they said in their raspy voices. "Kill and devour."

"Oh~" Masane licked her lips, "You want to eat me? Sorry, but only my husband gets to taste me."

"I'm going to crush her head," one of them said before starting to run at her. Its clawed hands ready to tear her apart just as readily as she was. Thankfully for her, she was faster.

As the mechanical beast charge, she charged as well. Just as they got close she jumped to the side and smashed her leg into the back of the machine's own. The beast let out a scream as it fell to the ground and tumbled right into a goon, crushing her.

Of course, the other X-Con wasn't just standing idle. As the other one had charged, this one had charged just behind it. So when Masane finished her kick, the other was already thrusting a hand at her. She caught it with one hand, smirking. It tried to stab her with its other and she used her free hand to catch that one as well.

"Still think you can take me, big boy~" Masane purred.

"Yes," was all the X-Con said before the tentacles at its mouth moved to grab her. Thankfully, her own hair blades slashed at the tentacles, shredding them to bits. "GAH! You bitch!"

Masane didn't respond as the other X-Con ran at her and thrusted his fingers at her midsection. She let go with her right hand and moved to the side. The X-Con she had been holding had just enough time to step back so it wasn't punctured, but the blow still dented its stomach armor and pushed it back several feet. As that had happened, she had held onto a finger and ripped it out. The attacking X-Con was stunned for a moment from hitting its comrade. That gave her just the opportunity she needed so she rushed it.

It had enough time to block a strike from her hand claws with an arm. Masane dug her claws into it and pulled it away and stabbed the claw she had ripped off into where the heart should be. The machine stopped and she smirked.

"Not so tough, are you?"

"We are tough," it gripped her with its free hand over the mid section and brought its face forward. "I will eat you!"

"You guys like to try that trick a lot, don't you?" Masane smirked before two twin blades of hair pierced the creature's skull causing it to jerk to a stop. She kept it up and used her hand claws to tear its head right off its body, causing it to fall over dead.

Before she could celebrate her euphoria over winning, the other one grabbed her from behind and pressed her to his chest. She gasped as she felt it start to crush her between its heavy arms. Her claws digging into the metal, but not far enough as to tear it apart.

The X-Con laughed, "This is where you die. In my arms, crushed to death. You stupid bi-"

Masane didn't need to cut off its arm. She stabbed her hand right into the X-Con's head and tore apart what could be called its brain. Pulling out some gunk, she cackled as the machine fell over. It was done. She squirmed in place, loving the post-sensation of killing all of those bastards. It was so good. Not nearly as good as the time with her husband, but a close second when it comes to pleasure.

"Mom?" Rihoka's voice broke her out of her euphoria. She blinked a few times to steady herself and then turned to her kids, "Is that… you?"

Masane kneeled, still in her new form. "Of course~ I'm always me."

"That was…" Aito spoke up as his eyes sparkled and a wide grin popped onto his face, "So cool! My mom's a superhero!"

Rihoka huffed, "Is that what you took away from this?"

More shouting could be heard and Masane frowned. She picked up her kids in her arms, "Gotta run, kids. We'll talk about this later."

WIth that she started to run. It felt like it was so easy and she could tell she was faster and more agile than before. She was also thankful most of the guests were gone, probably hiding in their rooms. Finally she came onto the deck. She spied one goon point his gun at her and she knew what she had to do.

"We're swimming!" Masane jumped into the water. With a splash she brought up her two kids to the surface and used her legs and hair blades to propel herself through the water. She knew where she had to go from here.

* * *

Jackson was usually the one amongst the two magi present that was prone to fits of anger and destruction. He liked to smash things with his fists. It went along with his family's special type of magic after all. Usually Amakusa would calm him down or shut him up when he got into one of those types of murderous rages.

So when confronted with the exact opposite situation, he was confused. Amakusa had trashed the place with a combination of his magic and own hands. He had been surprised to see him fall into such a rage. Surprised and amused. So he just let his fellow mage do what he needed to do for a while to vent.

"Are you done?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

Amakusa glared up at the big man and shook his fist, "The idiots we sent failed! On top of that, they found the actual Witchblade."

"What do those things have to do with each other?" Jackson asked. Oh yes, the Witchblade was important. It sounded like a top tier artifact to have their hands on, but he was more interested in getting more servants honestly.

"Because it's the damn servant's wife!" Amakusa stomped his foot, "Just like servants, sex is an integral part of them. Even more so with Blades given how sex obsessed they are. Thinking about a servant empowered Witchblade does not give me much of a good fortune in the future because she's going to turn her anger on us. Not just her. That damn servant chef."

Jackson chuckled, "It's still kind of funny that. You'd think a servant would have a higher paying job then that."

"It doesn't matter what job he has," Amakusa jabbed a finger into Jackson's chest, "I want you to grab the servant now. Grab the Witchblade too if you can. She must be tired now as well after all that fighting."

Jackson's grin turned bloodthirsty, "Now we're talking. DOn't worry, Amakusa. You'll have them at your feet in no time."

"I need them alive, Jackson."

Jackson frowned and scratched his chin, "That might be trickier and less fun."

Amakusa sighed. He would have to trust his fellow mage to do what he thought was best. Even a dead body lead to some results. It might take longer to do it, but they could at least get something done with both test subjects.

* * *

Nora patiently waited for her meal. To be truthful, she didn't care about the meal itself. Her father, the great Furumizu, always supplied her with the best of meals. She was never left wanting. So what could some random chef offer her? Nothing. It would be a pointless dish at best. So she didn't think about it. Instead, she thought about what she was going to ask once the chef came back out. She needed to know why Amakusa was interested in him and exploit it. Amakusa and his associates were a threat to her father and his business. Any threat to them was to be eliminated. She was just annoyed that she couldn't just kill them and be done with it. It would be far more efficient.

Of course her father was wise. He thought of a more subtle approach. He truly knew better and she would do as he asked of her. There was no questioning father's orders. This chef had better be worth her time though. He wouldn't like to see her annoyed and wasting her, and by proxy, her father's orders.

That's when he came out of the kitchen. He smiled as he walked over to her. She opened up her mouth but then the smell of the food hit her nose. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. The smell was so good that it made her shiver inwardly. She kept her composure. SHe was not going to let herself fall for whatever trick he might have up his sleeve. If Amakusa was after him, surely he could be dangerous.

"Here you go," Akio said as he put the tray before her. "I hope you enjoy."

"We shall see," Nora held up the rice ball in her hand and took a bite.

Immediately her eyes widened. Her cheeks reddened further as her body shuddered. Her legs rubbed up against each other as she savored the food. She couldn't believe how good it was. Nothing ever had come close to this sort of taste. It filled her taste buds with such delight. It made her feel such joy and elation. She took another bite and it just intensified. It was just warm enough to make her feel at home and wanted.

She took more bites and her legs rubbed up against each other harder. It was almost like eating the same pleasure she felt as a Cloneblade. That was impossible. Nothing could compare and yet this food did. She couldn't help but moan as she ate, loving the sheer taste of it. She felt so strong and ready for anything. Before she knew it, her food was gone and she was staring at her hand in shock.

"I… I…"

"Are you alright?"

Nora turned to stare at him and she realized at that moment how truly handsome he was. To see his concern on his face after consuming his delightful dish. She couldn't help but say, "Make me your mate~" Her voice was full of thick lust, as though she had lost control of her own Cloneblade.

Akio blinked in confusion as he was trying to figure out if he had heard her right, "What did you say?"

Nora shook her head to clear her mind, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She was back to her cool head in no time, ignoring the handsome chef that made her feel so good not but a moment before. "The food was good."

Akio's smile made her heart flutter, "I'm glad you liked it. You see, I-"

"I did not come here for the food," Nora gave him a sharp look. "Need you be reminded of that?"

Akio nodded and sat on the opposite side of the table and stared at her intently, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I think you already know," Nora said. If he truly was mixed up in this, only a moron would be out of the loop. He probably just had some intel that Amakusa wanted to keep under wraps. If that was the case, she'd snatch it out of him. Her father would reward her greatly.

Akio sighed, "You aren't the only one to come in here asking me about things. I thought I could live a nice normal life as a chef without people asking me twenty questions."

"I know Amakusa came to see you earlier," Nora said. "So I wish to know what you didn't tell him."

"I'll tell you what I told him," Akio said firmly with a narrowed gaze, "I am just a simple chef. I do what I need to get by and provide for my family. I would never do anything to put them in harm's way."

Nora nodded, "A proper parent would secure their family's safety. It is only logical." She was sure her father felt the same with her and the other girls. Then again, she sometimes wished the other girls would disappear. Only she was worthy of her father's love and affection.

"Yep," Akio folded his hands together, "So I don't need to say anything because I don't know anything that could help you or him. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"So you aren't involved with Amakusa?"

Akio shook his head, "I didn't know about the guy until he walked into my restaurant."

Nora pondered this. He didn't look like he was lying but there were many good liars in the world, "Are you sure? My father can be quite generous when he feels like it. Help me and we shall help you."

Akio frowned, "I don't accept bribes. I don't know anything worthy of one anyways. You've got the wrong guy."

Nora narrowed her eyes, "I do not make mistakes. Neither does my father. I heard about Amakusa questioning you."

"And like I told you," Akio said. "I don't know why. If I did, I would help you."

"And I know about him wanting to kidnap your family because of what you apparently 'don't know'."

Akio stared at her for a moment. He was obviously processing this bit of information. She couldn't blame him. Kidnappers didn't exactly let people know about their deeds until after they were pulled off, "What?"

"Amakusa plans to kidnap your family," Nora said. "Amakusa isn't a rash man. If he's doing this, he must know something in your possession is worth fighting for."

Akio slammed a fist onto the table, "That bastard."

"So what-"

"I'm a vigilante," Akio said plainly, "I've been fighting criminals on the streets. Maybe I disrupted his gangs or supply runs of drugs or something. I don't know, but if he thinks he can push me around like this, he's dead wrong."

Nora blinked a few times, "You're a vigilante?"

Akio sighed and nodded, "Yes, I can't help but want to give aid as much as I can. If that means I have to beat up a few people late at night, so be it. If it saves a few lives, it is worth the risk."

"It would seem your heroism has caught up to you," Nora stated.

Akio stood up, "Well if he thinks he can take my family from me, he's dead wrong."

Nora stood up and got in front of him, "You cannot face him alone. You are only human."

Akio stared down at her. His intense stare made her heart skip a beat but she held firm, "I will do anything for my family. I am not going to just sit on the sidelines while they are in danger. If what you are saying is true, then I've got to get to them. Now."

He was so firm in his resolve. There was no hesitation. He would do anything to save them. She could respect that, although he was obviously nothing compared to her father. Nora thought about the situation. If he died, she'd lose any lead to what Amakusa truly wanted from him. Oh yes, vigilante work might disrupt whatever Amakusa was planning but this was different. He could have easily killed Akio and be done with it. Kidnapping his family? No. There was something else that even Akio must not have been aware of. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Just as she was pondering what to do, something crashed through the door frame. Nora's eyes widened as she saw a Blade user. A voluptuous woman with killer intent. Nora wanted to fight her here and now. Yes, all Blade users just craved violence but Nora kept that inward. She was not a rookie. She would assess the situation before acting. Besides, she wasn't sure if her father would approve of it or not and she would not risk his disappointment. She also noticed two children in the Blade user's arms. The Blade user put them on the ground before noticing her. She narrowed her eyes and then tackled Akio.

"He's mine!" The Blade user shouted as she snuggled into him, "This hunk is mine! Mine. Mine."

"Get off me of me," Akio cried out as he tried to push her up, He blushed as he realize din his struggle that he was pushing up against her rather large breasts.

The Blade user moaned and sat up on top of him with a pleased look on her face, "It's me, Akio. It's Masane. I'm sure you can tell by my breasts." She pushed them up against his palms and honestly, they were lovingly soft and great to kneed.

"Yeah daddy," Aito shouted with a smile, "Mom's a superhero and beat up a lot of bad guys who tried to take us."

"Which was horrifying," Rihoka deadpanned.

Akio blinked in confusion as he looked up at the woman, "Masane?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes it's meeeeee- ohhhhhhhh~" She moaned as she pushed up against his crotch, "I felt it. I felt it grow so much~ You love me. You really do love me so much that I turn you on the moment you see me." She ran her palms over his chest, "I want it."

"...Eh?"

"I want another baby," Masane grinned, licking her lips. "I want another-" That was the moment her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell over. Her form shifted and right there was Masane, thankfully with her clothes on.

Akio was at her side, checking her over. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up at his kids, "She's going to be alright. She just seems exhausted."

"Now it really does seem like you have something to hide," Nora stated. She was prepared to turn into her Witchblade form herself before she heard some shouting.

An armed person came into the broken door and pointed a gun at them, "Don't move or I'll-"

He didn't get to finish as Akio materialized a knife in his hands and threw it, piercing the guy's skull. Nora stared at him. He just materialized a knife out of thin air. She had seen it. That was impossible. No one could do that. Was it something like the Witchblade or its clones? What did this man have since only women could wield those.

This Akio was interesting.

"We're going to have to run," Akio picked up Masane in his arms. "I'd feel better if you came with us. I don't want to leave a woman behind by herself with these guys running around."

Nora inwardly rolled her eyes at his chivalry, "I can take care of myself, however…" This was the perfect opportunity to follow him and learn as much as she could about this strange duo. "I think it would be the best option to follow you."

Akio smiled to which she turned away from. It was too good of a smile, "Thank you. Don't worry, I know just the place that we can hide out for a while."

Nora nodded, "Then I shall trust your judgement. Lead the way."

* * *

If there was one thing Jackson loved in all the world, it was fighting. The feeling of crushing your opponents beneath your fists was immeasurable. Back in his old world, when he wasn't hunting down and fighting monsters or random rogue mages, he was in the ring and duking it out with other battle mages. The thrill of it all was immense and all these years here had nearly driven him crazy. What was he supposed to do? Live in peace? No. That was honestly laughable for someone like him. He needed conflict.

When Amakusa had started this experiment with servants, he welcomed it. He would love nothing more then to fight a servant. Oh he was in no delusions about outright winning against most of them. Servants were servants for a reason, but even in myths people could overcome the impossible. He would be one of those people. The loss of that project had hit him hard and made him angrier.

It would seem that fate had seen to fixing that. The servant was alive and soon, they might even have more servants. Amakusa would obviously use them to secure more power for himself. Jackson? He just wanted more fights. They would give his life meaning again. He was not going to mess up this once in a lifetime chance. They were never going to get the servant scheme up and running if they didn't pull this mission off perfectly.

While he may have been joking with Amakusa earlier about taking the servant alive, he was under no delusions that it would be easy. As long as the body was mostly intact, everything should be okay. The servant core was what was important, even if the servant had a flesh and blood body. So would that make it the heart in this case? Either way, he'd try at least to take it in alive.

The Witchblade was another matter. He didn't care about these female fighters. Women could fight, sure. They could even be fun. The Blades were worthy opponents but none of them drew his interest. Perhaps soon that would change when he grew bored again. The Witchblade itself? Said to be incredibly strong? Now that he thought about it, it was the perfect chance to show off his strength. He would pummel this servant and the Witchblade and show the world how strong he was.

"Don't shoot unless you have to," he told the people under his command. They were probably all going to die but he wouldn't say that out loud. That tended to discourage people from doing what you wanted them to do.

"Yes sir," was the response.

Jackson's body glowed red softly as he activated his magic. His family's type of magic was strengthening the body. He was impervious to most means of harm. It made him stronger, faster, and made him look like a mean son of a bitch. Oh how he loved the looks of terror he had incurred on a sorry number of fools before he killed them. He couldn't wait to see it on his newest prey's faces. He would try to take them alive, but he would break them. Make them wish they had never been born.

His family had instilled him in that mercy was a weakness. He had taken that to heart. He would show them no mercy. No remorse. He knew Amakusa would make their lives a living hell when they got back. He was looking forward to witnessing it.

* * *

Amakusa bit his fingers as he looked out the window. Everything that he had been planning was leading up to this. The servant. The Witchblade. With those two key tools, he would be the strongest man in Japan. No, the world. Oh that sounded nice. So very nice, but it could go wrong. In fact, a part of himself knew it had already gone wrong already. They had missed one opportunity. If they kept missing it, they would be destroyed. He couldn't let that happen. Not after all his hard work.

He trusted Jackson to do his job. He was a battle junkie, sure. He wasn't an idiot however. He also knew how important this was. Amakusa did worry about the shape of his new test subjects when they were brought to him though. He would have to do his best to salvage what he could. A part of himself really wished he had been brought here with a much more competent mage in the smarts department.

Another part of him knew he was lucky that he had not. Jackson wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't a mastermind. Jackson needed Amakusa's intelligence as he needed Jackson's strength. Mages weren't the most trustworthy and that 'need' for one another was the only reason they were still alive.

"Just don't fuck this up for us, Jackson." Amakusa muttered under his breath. He just had to lay his hopes and dreams of his own empire on Jackson of all people. His heart sunk. The other factions might catch a whiff of this soon enough. He needed to get ready for his summonings to counter them. Well that and his own X-Cons, and if the scientist did his job, the Cloneblades as well. He would have his own army of unstoppable warriors and then he would be untouchable.

* * *

**Well this is a bit of a doozy. I meant to split this chapter up into two and have one portion uploaded before this but things happened and I just didn't have the drive to write. So to get this into the competitions word limit, I wrote it out to be rather long and continuous. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to write more. As well, leave a comment and I'll be sure to respond. Until next time, take care. **

Giuseppe:

Hehehe, well even in his own world he had some troubles with women who could and even tried to kill him. Thankfully, one of them is already on his side so he won't be so much out of luck. And your english is fine. No worries.

Bloody Hero:

Thank you and yes, it was born out of my tired mind reading it wrong. I tend to write a lot during the night given I work early day to afternoon shifts at work.

Now as for your comment, I honestly would say yes. I do actually believe Shirou/Akio would be able to have sex and help these girls be more stable and more powerful. He'd be able to save their lives through sexual means. Which is both a hot and hilarious way to go about it. However, as you would also note, it would either have to be after Masane allows it OR if there was absolutely no other way and he couldn't wait.

So it is an idea that could very well work given the nature of Nasuverse magic and how the Blades work as well. However, you also have to take into account the Blades themselves. The series has, what, about six blades or so. Most of them seem to be into other people or just a bit too crazy as is. The only one I could think of that I could get him with is possibly Nora as of now, unless I give the other girls some massive character growth as the story goes on. Nora would also need some work.

As for Masane being okay with it, perhaps the Witchblade's sexual overdrive might make her more open to it but yeah… That's not happening any time soon and she's the one who calls the shots about it. That is IF I decide to have him get with anyone else. I have possible plans for Nora, but nothing concrete. I want to show off a bit more of his relationship with Masane first anyways.

Hehehe, he's so lucky that he's superhuman. He wouldn't survive otherwise.

Superpierce:

Thank you

W8W:

Well I will offer an explanation and apology. For an explanation, I was having it be inward that she still has some humanity. Or at the very least, she remembers how she felt when she was more human in actions. While yes she's become much colder, she wouldn't just forget how it felt all those years ago and those memories would still be with her. So it would make sense that she would still retain some of that.

As for the apology, I do agree that I might not have gotten her perfectly. While I do plan on keeping her cold outside, perhaps I banked too much on those inwards thoughts having something more human to them. I'm still new to Witchblade. My job and so many other anime I've been following lately have eaten into my time so I haven't been able to rewatch her portions in the anime for a while. Hopefully I can with the new year coming up. Hope you still enjoy what I do with her as time goes on.

I did want to portray her as intelligent and Reina will have an important role to play in this story. There's not much I can spoil since the further end of this fic is still a puzzle I'm working on. As for a running joke about the Blade's look? Eh, I thought it would be a tad funny to comment on it. I actually really love them and well sexual fanservice in general. It's part of why I love anime so I don't care much for when people go on about a dislike of it. Strange since I like using that type of joke. Don't know if I'll keep it up since it'll get stale with too much use.

For the goons, well initially I was going to have it be a surprise. However, I realized that I had them bring along some modified X-Cons. Given that these men and women would know how they react around Witchblades and vice versa, they aren't stupid. So I get to play with some villain goons who aren't completely unawares or stupid. How that hold's up, well, we'll see. Masane isn't a pushover.

Well of course. He's not a psychic and I hate it when writers tend to have characters just know things without a clear reason. And yes, Masane is drop dead gorgeous on top of being lovable. I am going to explore Nora a bit more then the series did. Hopefully I'll pull it off well.

Agurra of the Darkness:

Amakusa is an oc of mine. I didn't feel like doing a canon mage or two so I used ocs so I can play with their powers.

Ehhhh, I think you're either underselling the Blades or overselling servants. Servants vary in power and it also can be affected by how powerful their masters are. Blades always felt up to mid-tier level for servant levels to me. So they still would give a servant trouble. On top of that, Akio/Shirou can't trace much yet. No NPs or the like.

Still, glad you like it so far and hope I can do well in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Tatsuoki Furumizu was a patient man. He had to be. Born into a body not worthy of his being, he had to figure out a way to survive this cruel world. Truly it was cruel. His mother, the bitch who birthed him, had made him weak and deformed. He himself could never have children. A monstrous decision on her part and no way his own fault nor his father's. He would do his best to correct that mistake, no matter the cost.

So when he had heard of the Witchblade, his heart soared. An alien device that could grant women supernatural abilities. It was a dream come true. He could use it to better himself. To make himself the man he was supposed to be. A god in human form, worthy of living on this planet. He could have children of his own. So he had invested his time and energy into making the Cloneblades since the Witchblade had still been so elusive. He had taken to having them call him father. He liked having that much power over them. None of them were truly worthy of his 'true' goal but they were hefty pawns to be sure. He could think of nothing better then to use them to get what he wanted. A new rebirth.

He couldn't imagine trading that thought process for anything. So he had worked hard and diligently to get what he needed done. Nora would not fail him. Out of all of his pawns, she was the most loyal. Oh yes, he had more stake in the second batch of Cloneblades, but Nora was still the one he could turn to when the chips were down. Blades were rather hard to control at times. The only thing that had saved him on occasions was the father complex some of them had fostered as he raised them. That had been intentional. If they thought of him as a father figure, the more power he could have in his grasp. Oh how delightful.

His phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. Furumizu," Reina spoke up. "Can I speak to you for a while?"

Her cold and dispassionate tone upset him greatly. Out of all the first gen Cloneblades, she was the most annoying. He couldn't control her. She had her own agenda and would do anything to get it done. Remarkable and respectable. The thing is though, Furumizu did not respect her or any woman for that matter. Only his 'true' mother mattered. So Reina was someone he would always keep a wary eye on.

Furumizu smiled, "Why of course you can. I always have time for my daughters."

"I am not one of your daughters," Reina answered simply, but the quick response sent a cold chill down his back. "I wish to talk to you about what you have planned with Nora and these new assets."

He frowned. So she had found out about his mission for Nora this quickly? "So you know about Nora's mission? If that's the case, you should know it is vitally important to our mission."

"The reasons why it is important are not lost on me," Reina said, "I however would have liked to have been informed on the matter."

"Well I am truly sorry. If you feel so strongly about this, I shall make sure to tell you next time something comes up. That way we won't fall into another misunderstanding."

"I would hope so," Reina said, "Now that I know of this, I wish to talk with these assets as soon as possible."

Furumizu narrowed his eyes, "I shall give you permission to speak with them, but I don't see why you need to bother. They are most likely just affiliates of Amakusa that have gone awry. I can deal with them swiftly."

"I would feel more comfortable if I was involved," Reina answered, which ticked him off. She didn't trust him. That much was clear. At least, she didn't seem to trust men in general. He wasn't sure which.

"Very well," Furumizu nodded, "I shall give you permission but after you are done, they are to be sent my way. Nora should be able to get things settled and done with shortly."

"I don't doubt that," Reina stated, "It was a pleasant moment to talk to you again."

"Same here," Furumizu lied, "Another time then." With that, she hung up on him. He scowled and put the phone away. "Troublesome woman."

He would get his wish. He would be reborn and if that meant he had to deal with women like Reina, so be it. She was not under his thumb like the other Cloneblades but he had other means of getting what he wanted. Everyone had something they desired or cherished. He would find it and if anything were to happen with Reina, well, he would use it against her. He could help but smile at the idea. Truly he was on top of the game.

His phone started to ring again. He answered, "Hello?"

"Dad!" Maria's voice called out to him. One of his second generation Cloneblades. The strongest of the litter and his most important asset. She was wrapped around his finger and he couldn't be happier about that, "I'm bored."

"Well now that is a travesty," Furumizu nodded. She was an impatient child after all, "I am not sure what I can do about that however."

"I want to do something," Maria whined, "Nora got to do something. Can I go help her? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Furumizu scratched his chin before smiling, "Of course you can. I need someone to check up on Nora as she hasn't reported in yet. You know how Nora can be forgetful sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Maria answered, "She can be so airheaded."

"When Nora contacts me again," Furumizu said, "I'll let you know where she is and you can have fun."

Maria squealed, "Thank you, dad. Love you."

"Love you too," Furumizu said before hanging up. He couldn't help but chuckle. He had a problem and then the answer fell into his lap. Oh how lucky he was. Reina couldn't bother him if he quickly brought in the assets and two Cloneblades would surely bring them in quickly. Once he was done with them, Reina could have them and if something bad happened, he could blame it on the violent and impatient Maria. Truly he was a mastermind. The game was his and he was going to do his best to keep in the game until his rebirth.

He sat down and prepared to enjoy another day of being on top. Perhaps he would create a new generation of Cloneblades. This one more stable. One that would be worthy of being his true 'mother'. He would need to think it over with his scientists. Until then, he would have to deal with Amakusa first. His research into Cloneblades was disconcerting and if rumors were true, he was already making headway. Not just on Cloneblades but the X-Cons as well. He was a threat and he might have to deal with him soon. He folded his hands together. Truly, these were trying times.

Yet he would prevail as he always had. Yes, he was a stubborn man. He wouldn't give up. He would never give in. He was Tatsuoki Furumizu. A man on a mission. A holy and true mission to regain what was denied to him by a terrible woman. He couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose and if someone got in his way, he would destroy them. No matter the cost to those around him, he would succeed. How could he fail at this rate? His plans were too perfect. Only divine intervention could stop him now and he wasn't hearing any angry gods about.

He opened up the compartment at his desk and pulled out a cigar. As he lit it, he enjoyed the taste and sensation. It wasn't a healthy habit. It would hurt his current body. That was okay. He was going to get a new one soon enough. "Now if only the Cloneblades weren't so annoying. No matter. I'll take care of them after I get a new body."

* * *

**A small chapter update just to get it over the limit. I'll respond to all the comments of this chapter and the previous in the next chapter over. Until then, take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

Akio held his wife close in arms as he made his way through the back alleys of the city. While he normally hated these areas, since criminals loved to hide in them, he knew they would help him today. He didn't know what was going on. His wife had just shown up in a strange (but extremely sexy) outfit and was acting crazy. It didn't help that their kids were talking about her fighting people like a superhero. That wasn't something he wanted to hear. He fought people like a superhero to make sure they didn't have to worry about the bad guys, damn it.

He was honestly thankful for his ties to the local yakuza. He couldn't believe he actually thought that, but it was true. That crazy old man he had helped a good number of times owed him a few favors. He'd be able to hide his family no problem. Akio didn't like the thought of sicking him on anyone. The yakuza could be brutal when they put their minds to it. Yet, these people had attacked his family. He wasn't exactly caring about their wellbeing at this point. So maybe he'd tell Mr. Fujimura about these people threatening his family. If all things go well, they'd be gone in a week. He knew it wouldn't be that easy but he could at least try and hope for the best.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" A voice spoke up next to him.

Oh yeah, there was another problem. He eyed the beautiful woman beside him. This 'Nora'. She was an unknown and in this sort of environment, that was not a good thing. She seemed rather cold and distant but he wasn't going to judge her too harshly. He had just met her. The elder Fujimura had set him on edge the first time he had met him and look at them now. Basically friends. Although his head hurt sometimes when he met with his granddaughter. That was strange.

Switching his inner thoughts back onto another strange subject, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. Normally, he would have done everything in his power to get her away from his family. There was just something about her that put him on edge. Of course he couldn't do that right now. He needed to hurry and she was fervent on coming with him. He didn't know why but he was sure he was going to find out soon enough. On the other hand, he had invited her to come along. That was his chivalrous side talking and he regretted it as well. Curse his need to protect others, especially pretty women.

"I can carry her just fine," Akio answered.

"And what if those men come our way?" Nora asked.

"We will run."

"You aren't going to summon a knife and throw it at them like before?"

Akio eyed her with a harsh glare. He hated himself for being impulsive back there. He shouldn't have made it so obvious. Yet all he could think about at that moment was saving his family. His secret be damned. It would come to bite him, but as long as they were safe, he didn't care. Of course, he wouldn't say all of that out loud to a stranger. "Trick of the hand."

"It appeared out of thin air," Nora said plainly.

"I'm just that fast."

Nora narrowed her gaze, "You cannot keep secrets forever."

Akio opened his mouth to say something.

"Dad's obviously a superhero," little Aito said, smiling up at him. "Dad can throw knives at blinding speeds like 'woosh'." He made a throwing motion with his hands.

Rihoka pushed his hands down, "Aito, stop. We can talk about heroes later, okay?"

Aito nodded, "Okay, big sis."

Akio sighed in relief. He was so happy to have a daughter like Rihoka. So responsible and helpful. He didn't know what he'd do in a situation like this without her. The only problem he could think about right now was how to deal with his kids seeing all of that. What Aito and Rihoka had described happening on the boat was horrifying. Rihoka kept a cool head but he could tell his daughter was traumatized. He guessed Aito hadn't really processed it all. He was too young and loved superheroes too much. Akio would just hope he wasn't going to have any mental scars. He'd talk with them about this later once their mother was awake.

"Miss Nora," Akio said, "Can you please stop asking questions until we're alone. I'd rather not… talk about everything right now."

Nora glanced at the children. Then she nodded, "Very well, but I shall have my answers."

Akio grumbled inwardly. How was he going to explain he was a wizard? This was going to be tricky.

"You're really pretty, Miss Nora." Aito spoke up with a large smile.

Nora gave him only a small look over, "Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be my second mommy?"

Nora stumbled and almost fell over, "Wh-What?"

Akio rolled his eyes, "No, AIto. She is not."

"Kay," Aito said and went back to his sister's side.

"Sorry about that," Akio said with an apologetic grin, "He tends to ask that whenever I talk with a pretty woman. I'm guessing my wife needs to watch what manga she's been giving him."

Harem manga, it seems. Masane was a good woman, but not always the brightest. She had thought they looked cute and picked up some manga for her kids to read. He doubted it was a salesperson getting her to buy them. She didn't take lip or advice from anyone but him. He would have to talk about his son. Akio was not a harem protagonist.

I mean, seriously. What are the odds that any version of himself would attract that many women. Just fanciful tales you would read in visual novels or something like that. This was reality. A reality where he was an amnesiac wizard with a wife who had a transforming device on her that gave her a sexy outfit on the run from some mysterious group.

You know, real stuff.

"He is just a child," Nora said, "He is still naive, so there is no harm done."

Akio left it at that. It didn't take them long to get to where he was looking. It was an old alleyway and the door halfway through had a skull marking on the top right. He moved forward but realized he was still holding his wife. He walked backwards and looked to Nora.

"I'll hold her," Nora spoke up before Akio could say anything. "I'm guessing you have to do some sort of code?"

Akio nodded, "Yes, just don't tell anyone about this."

"It does not seem relevant to my search," Nora said as she took Masane.

Akio moved forward and knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment before someone spoke on the other end.

"Who is it?"

"Akio Amaha."

Immediately the door opened and a man stood there. He was gruff and some tattoos ran down his cheek and neck. Akio knew Nora would pick up on him being part of the Yakuza instantly but he didn't care.

"Come right in, sir."

It paid sometimes to know people in high places. He and the rest of them walked in without a word. The inside was small but cozy. A few yakuza were laxing around. Some playing cards on the table while a few were dozing off or drinking.

"Boys," the guy who let him in spoke, "Akio's here and he brought his family." He clapped his hands, "Play nice or the boss will whack you. Understood?"

All of the members present stood up and nodded, "Yes." They said in candid, doing their best to keep to themselves.

"Tell us if you need anything," the man said. "You can put your wife upstairs if you want. I can call a doctor."

"That is not necessary," Nora was the one to speak up for him, "She is perfectly healthy. Just unconscious. I would be more wary of the men trying to kill us."

The man blinked in confusion before looking at Akio. A silent question was written on his face.

"I'd load a weapon if I were you," Akio said plainly, "The guy I dealt with looked like he meant business."

The man nodded, "We'll give them hell if they think they can mess with our handiman."

"Thank you," Akio walked upstairs with his family in toe. He went into an empty room and let Nora place Masane on the bed. He then turned to his children, "I know there's another bedroom in here free for you. I'll see if you can stay in it tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rihoka asked with crossed arms, "We should stay together."

"I'll be down the hall," Akio said, "And these guys here would rather die then hurt you so you're safe here."

Rihoka huffed, "Figures my dad's part of the yakuza." She held up a finger at him, "Just don't go starting to use your body as a canvas or something, you hear me?"

Akio chuckled as he pushed his kids gently out of the room, "I know."

It didn't take him long to get his kids situated. Thankfully, the room had some video games so that would keep them entertained. He returned back to the room with Nora and his wife, "I'll find you a room as well."

"That will not be necessary," Nora said.

"Why not?"

"I shall sleep in the same room as you two."

Akio blinked in confusion a few times before sighing, "You know what? I'm too tired to deal with this. Fine. I'll sleep on the floor or something."

"I shall sleep on the floor," Nora said firmly, "I shall not intrude on your wife's pleasure time or anything of the sort. I am here to find out the truth behind you and your family. Until I know enough, I shall not let you out of my site."

"You want the truth?" Akio felt like he might as well say it.

"Yes," Nora nodded.

"I'm an amnesiac wizard who doesn't know how I got his powers and can summon bladed weapons at will."

Nora blinked a few times, "It seems my stay here will be rather long."

"That's the truth," Akio said with frustration.

"If it is then we shall discover the real truth later," Nora harrumphed. Doing so in her deadpan, almost emotionless voice was a bit cute.

Akio just inwardly sighed. He guessed that this was just going to be his life for the next few days. He hoped it would start to calm down soon, "We'll talk more when my wife wakes up, okay?"

"Very well."

* * *

Jackson growled as he kicked aside the dead body. They had come to see if the man was at his restaurant. He apparently was but this stupid thug thought he could take them on by himself. Jackson hated idiots like this. This thug had tipped the man they wanted off that his place wasn't safe. Now he could be anywhere.

Of course, he wouldn't let himself fall into despair. Oh no. He would have his fight. He would break this supposed 'servant' and bring them in. He wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of that.

"Sir," one of his goons spoke up, "No sign of them anywhere."

"Of course there's no sign," Jackson wanted to throttle them, "This loon ruined everything." He kicked the body again, "If we didn't have a few magical trackers with us, I'd kill you all out of sheer anger."

The goons all gulped, nervously looking at each other. While not frequent, they had known sometimes when Jackson's famous tempers were turned on the help. Suffice it to say, it was never a pretty sight and took forever to clean up. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

"But he couldn't have gone far," Jackson continued. He held up a little magical tracker. It was something his compatriot had created to help him on his way. He could tell it was picking up something, "And the magic here is still fresh. Yes, we can salvage this." He started off and the rest followed.

Soon everything would fall into place. This servant and the future he and his colleague would create were as good as cemented. The future would smile down kindly on them, that was for sure.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Glad to be back. I'm sorry about the long wait but I kinda had writer's block with this story. I didn't know where to take it or at least write the next chapter. Thankfully I had enough inspiration to write this. I might have to rewatch the show again to get a better idea next time but I think I've come up with a good basis for the next few chapters. **

**I am really grateful for the past reviews. To answer a few questions, no. I'm not underestimating servants. Jackson's speech was down to both hubris and other factors that will come up and be explained later. I've seen servants be underpowered or overpowered in a lot of other fics. I trust myself enough to keep the power dynamics of both shows up to notch so both shows get to show off their strengths and weaknesses. **

**Now as for other women, we know Shirou is a chick magnet. Even as Archer, he's not going to escape from it. (Not all the girls are going to want him though. I won't torture the guy. XD) Whether that goes anywhere more is up in the air. **

**Thank you and I can't wait to read your comments on this chapter. They mean a lot to me. Until next time, take care and stay safe.**


End file.
